


Constellations

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [13]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana





	Constellations

“I thought I’d find you up here.” Isabeau turned and Grayson coming through the skylight and onto the roof.

“How did you know, my lord?” she asked with a smile.

“Well, for one it’s a clear night. Very rare in London,” replied Grayson, taking a seat next to her. “You’ve also been distracted lately, and you’ve always found peace in star gazing.”

Isabeau looked at him, impressed, “You know me better than I thought.”

“We’ve only known each other for a hundred years, more or less,” said Grayson. Isabeau laughed.

“So what wisdom have you found in the stars?” Grayson asked as he smiled, wrinkles forming in the corner of his eyes.

Isabeau breathed in and thought a little before giving him an answer. “That there is still beauty in this ugly world.”

Grayson raised an eyebrow, giving her a funny look while she did her best to hold in her laughter.

“Alright, whatever you say,” he said at last, and Isabeau burst out laughing.

“This is why I’m not a poet,” said Isabeau, “I’d never be able to take myself seriously.”

“Nor would anybody else, I think,” remarked Grayson.

“Thank you, Grayson, for believing in me.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Isi.”

“Oh really? I thought you were here to annoy me.”

Grayson chuckled, “That too.”

“So what brought you up here?” Isabeau asked. “Looking at the stars for answers too?” She looked at him with a smug expression.

“No, I just came to check up on you,” said Grayson. “You’ve seemed distracted lately.”

“Just stressed out, that’s all.”

“Isi…”

“Seriously, it’s just been a little rough, what with all of the bodies that lycan left behind. I’m just glad we were able to save at least one person.” Isabeau gave him a reassuring smile. “I just wanted to relax a bit and look at the stars, since they’re shining so bright.”

“It sure is lovely this evening,” Grayson nodded in agreement.

“I believe those stars there,” said Isabeau, pointing to the sky, “make up the big dipper. At least that’s what Tesla tells me.”

“Really? I thought it was those stars over there,” said Grayson, pointing to another part of the sky.

“Ummm maybe you’re right. I don’t know I’m not good with constellations.”

“Is anybody good at stargazing?”

“Tesla,” Isabeau replied firmly. Grayson chuckled.

“Asides from Tesla, I mean,” he said.

“No one we know that’s for certain. This is why we’re warriors, not scientists.”

“How about instead of figuring out where the constellations are,” said Grayson, wrapping an arm around Isabeau’s waist, “we just sit and relax while admiring the stars.”

Isabeau rested her head on his shoulder. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
